


Chimes at Midnight

by GodSendConspirator



Series: Once More 'Round The Sun [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodSendConspirator/pseuds/GodSendConspirator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's had a trying day. Her failed kidnapping has left her tired and yearning for the chance to get out of Zaofu. Enter Kuvira who gives her the chance, but is Kuvira exactly what she seems? Or is she only showing one side of herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimes at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to check out my work. I have big plans for these two so I've decided to make it into a series so as not to give out spoilers.
> 
> Please leave comments and questions for me. Thank you!

Korra was exhausted from the long day of interrogation. It hadn't even been a full day since she had been attacked and the military guard's of Zaofu were scouring the city for signs of the terrorists that had tried to kidnap her. As Korra walked through the streets of Zaofu she watched the swarms of guards go about their search. 

She sat on top of a tall building while she surveyed the guards upon their search. She was all alone up here. She was grateful of the concern her friends and the Beifongs had laid upon her, but she could only stand so much coddling before she blew, so she had to get away. She had wanted to help the guards on their search, but Su had forbade her to, stating that the possibility of the terrorists still being in the city was far too great and they didn't want to deliver her into their hands. Therefore, Korra contented herself with watching the search. 

The sun was setting and soon the domes would close. Korra knew she should really get back to the main compound for dinner, but she really didn't feel like another round of Asami, Bolin, and Mako asking her if she was alright. She slid off of the corrugated metal roof and landed in the alley between the building she was on and the one next to it. Slinking into the shadows of the alley, she waited for the patrol of guards to pass by on the opposite side of the street before dashing out. 

She slunk in the shadows for half an hour, avoiding guards and civilians alike before she saw the gates. She was just in time as well. With minutes to sunrise the gate would soon close and the dome would be shut till morning. The only problem was the guards in front of the gates. Letting the avatar out of the city would only bring the wrath of the Beifongs crashing down upon their steel clad helms. 

Korra was struck with a flash of genius. Picking up a pebble from the ground with her earthbending, she propelled it at the guards helm, hitting him squarely. 

"Hey!" he yelled out, recovering. His partner pointed to the alley where Korra was hiding and they ran to her hiding place, but Korra was already gone. She had made sure that the guard's partner would see where the pebble had come from and had jumped to the building adjacent as soon as she had shot the pebble. Dashing from the rooftop and onto the ground she exited the city, not a soul  the wiser. 

Korra was out and running from Zaofu. She knew the dangers, but if those terrorists were in the area, they wouldn't be taking her by surprise again. As she descend the bridge connecting the domes, she saw people approaching. Knowing the danger of being seen, Korra leapt off the bridge and hung over the river, keeping herself from falling using earthbending.

As they walked above her head Korra could hear the clank of metal, it must be a patrol of guards. She was lucky to have seen them, otherwise they would have dragged her back to the city. As their steps receded Korra slowly pulled herself to the side of the bridge. Waiting patiently, she saw the domes of the city closing and pulled herself up over the edge of the bridge.

Smiling to herself she brushed the dirt off herself. She was covered in sweat as well, but there was nothing to do about that. As she turned away from the city someone spoke out.

 "Avatar."

Korra whirled around, her fist erupting in flame as she prepared to strike her would- be attacker. The fire petered out as she realized that her attacker was only a guard from the city. The guard had a heavy bag on her back and a sly grin on her face.

"How did you find me?"

"You're not as good at hiding as you seem to think. I sensed you through the bridge and sent my squad up ahead of me. You have patience though, I'll give you that."

"You can't take me back to the city if I don't want to go and, incidentally, I don't want to go."

The guard laughed, "Don't overestimate yourself avatar. I could tie you up like a rack of meat and carry you back to the city with one hand."

"Care to put it to the test?" Korra challenged, assuming a fighting stance. 

The guard snickered again and lowered the bag off her shoulder. Opening it she removed a bottle of liquor and a pair of cups.

"I don't want to bring you back to Zaofu. I figured you'd like a break. I know how my family can be."

"Family?" Korra questioned.

The guard removed her helmet and let her hair fall in front of her face. Brushing it aside Korra recognized her as one of the dancer's from when she had first entered Zaofu and also as the captain of the guard.

"I'm Kuvira. Adopted daughter of  Su. And you, avatar, look like you could use a drink." 

Korra eyed Kuvira suspiciously, but the liquor looked tempting and Kuvira's face seemed genuine. Korra stuck her hand out, "Call me Korra."

Kuvira's shake was as tight as Korra's own. She could tell that Kuvira's muscle mass rivaled her own, perhaps even exceeded. She was overcome with a desire to test her strength against Kuvira's and, judging from the look in Kuvira's eye, she was thinking the same thing.

Releasing her grip first, Kuvira put the liquor back in her bag and cinched the top. She went to heft the load, but Korra interfered.

"I got that. Looks heavy."

Kuvira's grin turned wider, "Oh such chivalry. You're quite the charmer Korra."

Korra's face turned red, but Kuvira couldn't see the color change in the dark, something Korra was grateful for. She had wanted to show up the captain, not hit on her. Korra couldn't tell if Kuvira was being sarcastic or not, she didn't do well with sarcasm. Before she could say anything Kuvira had already hiked the pack onto her back and was walking down the bridge.

"You coming Korra?"

Korra snapped out of her momentary dissonance, "Oh yeah."

As they walked they chatted amicably. Not anything particular was brought up, but they spent a lengthy amount of time discussing their workouts. Kuvira preferred an assortment of cardio workouts, supplemented with martial arts. Korra was likewise interested in martial techniques, but much preferred lifting.

"So do you normally carry booze in your bag?" Korra quipped.

"Only on special occasions," Kuvira avoided the question tactfully and left Korra wondering what she meant by "special occasion." She couldn't have planned this, there was no way for her to know she'd meet Korra outside the city. Before she could ponder her meaning further, Kuvira stopped.

"Here we are." 

They stood on one of the lower precipices of one of the mountains surrounding Zaofu. Korra could appreciate Kuvira's choice. Not only was the scenery beautiful, they were within distance of one of the lesser domes. If Zaheer was still lurking, they could get to help easily enough.

Kuvira sat against a large boulder looking away from the dome and started unloading her bag. She pulled out two bottles of booze and two cups. She also happened to have with her a collection of food, including rice balls, sushi wraps, and a loaf of bread with a block of cheese. After laying all of it on a medium sized cloth, Kuvira unfastened her armor and threw it on the ground. Rolling her shoulders, she patted the ground next to her.

Korra sat down and Kuvira handed her a drink. 

"Cheers," Kuvira said, downing the fiery drink.

"Cheers," Korra muttered, her tongue slightly thick. She hesitated before she downed the drink, gagging slightly.

Kuvira laughed at her, 'Not a drinker Korra?"

"What is this? I thought it would be sake."

"It's a specialty of Zaofu. We call it whiskey. If you want I can mix your drinks, I drink it straight."

Korra was not one to be one upped, ever. She shook her head and held out her cup. Kuvira smiled and poured her another drink. Thus they entered into the first competition of the night: a drinking contest. In no time they had finished the first bottle with no clear winner. Korra stood up and only wobbled slightly before she stood straight. 

"You're a heavy weight Korra," Kuvira smiled, her face slightly flushed.

"Yes," Korra said, sticking her hand out in Kuvira's direction. Kuvira laughed and grabbed her hand hoisting herself and the other bottle up. Korra lead her to the other side of the boulder and clambered up, stretching her legs out towards the city. Kuvira remained standing, her head at level with Korra's knees. Taking a swig from the bottle she handed it to Korra. They passed it back and forth as the moon rose, passing the time by telling really really bad jokes to each other.  

Just as Kuvira was finishing a really terrible story about a badgermole entering a bar, Korra threw the empty bottle high into the air and sent a blast of fire at the bottle. She missed and it landed on Kuvira's head. Korra laughed uproariously as Kuvira rubbed her bruised head.

"So it's going to be like that huh?" said Kuvira.

"What no. Kuvira no!" Korra shrieked, half out of pleasure half out of fear as Kuvira pulled her from the rock and threw her to the ground. Running behind the rock Kuvira returned with the wheel of cheese and broke off a chunk, whipping it at Korra. 

Korra tried to dodge, but she still got a face full of cheese. Korra wiped off her face and rushed Kuvira, who laughed and dodged as nimbly as she could in her inebriated state. Korra grabbed the loaf of bread and started breaking off chunks, throwing them at Kuvira. In no time they were covered in food and sweat. Their food fight turned into wrestling and wrestling turned into an awkward cuddle against the boulder. 

By that time the moon was just peaking over the mountains, casting white light upon the two. Kuvira's back was against the rock and Korra was leaning heavily on Kuvira, Kuvira's hand in her hair. It had been hours since they had gotten here and the warm summer wind rustled their hair and cooled their brows. 

Korra couldn't really believe what was happening, even in her inebriated state. She had gotten shitfaced with Asami before, but even though they'd gotten touchy, Korra hadn't really been into it, but this? This was different. She barely knew Kuvira, but she had let loose like never before, getting more physical with every passing second.

Korra decided to say something, she didn't want this moment to get stale.

"Sooo, you said you were Su's adopted daughter?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I was just wondering about it I guess. Sorry," Korra recoiled from Kuvira's tone slightly, but Kuvira held on, gently pushing her head back to her chest.

"Sorry for snapping. It's not a really big thing. She just brought me into the household when I was eight, that's all. She taught me to earthbend, metalbend, made me the captain of the guard."

"So are you two not close?"

Kuvira shrugged, "I'm not really close with anyone here. I'm older than Su's other children so I guess I never really bonded with them. I just... I don't know, had better things to do at the time."

"Is talking like this making you uncomfortable Kuvira. We can stop."

Kuvira shrugged again, "It's fine. The only reason you're getting anything out of me in the first place is because I'm still drunk."

Korra laughed and looped her arm around Kuvira's waist, bringing herself up to eye level with her, "You know. You can get close with me, if you want."

Kuvira smirked and leaned in close, tightening her hold on Korra as their lips brushed together. A soft peck, followed by a passionate one, followed by Kuvira pushing Korra to the ground. As Kuvira's hand crept into Korra's shirt Korra couldn't help, but moan. She didn't know if it was because of the alcohol or Kuvira, but she was leaning towards both. 

As Kuvira's lips moved to her neck, Korra gasped and slid her hands down Kuvira's back. She grasped Kuvira's toned ass desperately as Kuvira's teeth nipped her throat.

"Wait, wait," Korra managed to gasp out. Kuvira's mouth hovered over her neck and she slowly drew back. Korra didn't recognize the look on Kuvira's face, but she thought it looked alot like pain. She reached her right hand up automatically to caress Kuvira's cheek. Kuvira leaned her head into her hand, but never broke eye contact with Korra.

"What is it?" she asked, her hands still trailing along Korra's bare arms.

"If we're going to do this, I don't want to do it here."

Kuvira raised an eyebrow and Korra started to reconsider her words, but before she could rescind her statement Kuvira stood up. Korra sat up quickly, afraid that Kuvira was pissed, but Kuvira held out her hand and helped Korra up. She shuffled closer to Korra and kissed her lips softly.

"Follow," she said, turning back towards Zaofu.

It took them the better part of an hour to sneak back into Zaofu. Dashing through the streets as silently as possible, Kuvira and Korra made it to the house of the Beifongs. Kuvira turned back to Korra.

"Your room or mine?"

Korra smiled, "Yours." 

They sneaked into the building and slunk through the halls. Kuvira's knowledge of the guard's patterns while buzzed was astounding. Going down to the lowest levels of the compound, Korra was led into a spacious yet sparsely furnished room. It had no windows whatsoever and the only light came from a dim luminescent crystal mounted on the wall. Kuvira dropped her armor back off her shoulders and turned to Korra. Smiling, she sauntered forward and wrapped her arms around Korra, pulling her close.

Korra laid her arms on Kuvira's shoulders and pushed her down on the bed before kissing her. Korra discovered she liked being the one on top, but, apparently, so did Kuvira. She wrapped her muscular forearms around Korra and flipped her over, straddling Korra's waist. She undid her metal belt and unfastened her military uniform. Instead of taking it off she let the material sag on her shoulders, much to Korra's displeasure, but Kuvira wasn't letting Korra call the shots here. 

"You may be the boss out there Korra, but in here you're mine."

Korra couldn't explain the shiver that ran down her spine and resonated in her core. She was helpless as Kuvira nearly ripped off her clothing. Kuvira raised her eyebrow again as she saw that Korra wasn't wearing a bra. Korra couldn't tell if the sudden rush of heat to her groin was because of Kuvira's tongue on her nipple or her eyebrows, but she was enjoying herself thoroughly, more than she ever had with Mako. 

 Suddenly Kuvira was below her waist, ripping her tights off. Korra looked down her chest to see Kuvira's face resting on her crotch, her chin already wet just from being this close to her throbbing groin. 

"I never would have pegged you for a piercing girl."

"It's a traditionaaaaallllll..." Korra started to say before being forced to scream as Kuvira encapsulated her pierced clitoris, biting softly as her tongue teased. Korra was soaked, the bed sheets sticking to her ass as Kuvira's tongue worked miracles below her waist. Kuvira did things with her tongue and her fingers that Korra didn't even know you could do. She rolled her tongue inside of her while using her metalbending to vibrate Korra's piercing. She was euphoric, screaming and panting, whining whenever Kuvira stopped for a moment. She gripped the sheets and bucked her waist into Kuvira's mouth as her green eyed lover worked with renewed gusto. 

Just as Korra was reaching orgasm Kuvira stopped. Korra's whine was pitiful to hear, but Kuvira didn't care. Shrugging off what remained of her jacket, Kuvira revealed a stomach as toned as Korra's but covered in scars. Korra reached her hand out to rub across Kuvira's belly, Kuvira's edging momentarily forgotten, but Kuvira grabbed Korra's wrist. Taking her other hand, Kuvira stripped her discarded jacket of one of it's metal strips and wrapped Korra's hands to the bed frame.

With Korra immobilized, Kuvira took off her green pants and surveyed Korra. The avatar was a panting mess, covered in sweat and her own juices, but it was Kuvira's turn. She took off her bra to reveal her breasts, Korra straining at her restraints to caress them. She hovered her groin above Korra's mouth, shivering with anticipation as Korra's hot breath hit her vagina. 

"Teeth," she said. Korra understood. Taking the hem of Kuvira's black panties with her teeth, Korra ripped them apart. Kuvira gripped Korra's hair and shoved her face into her groin. She moaned and started grinding against Korra's mouth as the avatar lapped at her pink folds. She screamed as Korra bit her clitoris softly, rolling it between her teeth and her tongue.

Kuvira groaned and turned around, ready to start on Korra again. Taking her clitoris into her mouth, she sucked and moaned as Korra did the same to her. They descended into a mess of grinding bodies, moving furiously across each other as they neared orgasm. Suddenly, Kuvira took her finger and, after soaking it in the wetness of Korra's pussy, inserted it into Korra's asshole. Korra's scream was muffled by Kuvira's crotch, but that turned her on even more.

She continued to grind against Korra's face as Korra bucked against Kuvira. Kuvira could feel the orgasm approaching in Korra. Korra raised her hips and nearly threw Kuvira off her as she screamed in pleasure, a jet of fluids striking the crystal on the wall, dropping it to the ground and descending them into darkness. Kuvira pulled her finger out of Korra and removed her binds. Korra was almost incapable of moving, but she managed to grab Kuvira's ass.

Pulling her close she managed to slide from under Kuvira and put her face down on the bed. Sticking her face in her pussy, Korra lapped at Kuvira's folds again, delicately at first, then faster, using her fingers and her mouth. She could hear Kuvira moaning into the mattress as Korra trailed her tongue around Kuvira's tiny clit and she heard her stifle a scream as she worked her fingers into Kuvira's puckered asshole.

Bringing Kuvira to orgasm would go down in Korra's memoirs as one of her finest moments. Afterwards they lay on the bed, covered in sweat and stewing in their own cum. Kuvira's head lay on Korra's ample breasts and her arms were wrapped around her torso. Korra had her arm laid protectively over Kuvira. She could feel wetness on her chest and felt her shiver slightly. Kuvira was crying.

Korra didn't know why, but she didn't say anything. Instead she stroked Kuvira's back, fingers trailing across scars both thin and thick until Kuvira finally subsided. Kuvira was the first to break the silence.

"Do all waterbenders squirt that much? Or just you?"

Korra laughed, a welcome sound in the darkness. Instead of answering she lifted Kuvira's head by the chin and planted a slow, passionate kiss on her lips. They were still wet from the tears.  


End file.
